Battle Royale:2 Reloaded
by Akeemj
Summary: reboot of an novel classic which to me is a masterpiece, I am american amateur novelist making a sequel to a classic all characters are mine with the story plot behind them please enjoy and leave a review after you have read it


We hone in on some type of building with distinctive bright light coming from a room located inside the building. It is a classroom but with a slight unusual characteristic, it seems the inhabitants of the class are all non-responsive the majority seem to be sleeping on the desks. We witness some progress when a girl towards the back of the room seems to be coming too from the widespread daze everybody has succumbed too. The girl is Azumi Yamagata girl #1 class A senior president of Shizuoka High School. As she tries in an urge to lift her head, she quickly notices that her surroundings differ from where she once was, there was never any classroom to begin with especially one of this caliber, gray peeling paint, tarnished black board, a devilish aurora around the place. While trying to piece things together she notices her neck feels very unusual, as she takes her mirror out from her pocket she becomes pale at the sight which astonishes her it is a metal collar around her neck tightly clamped on as she tries to remove it but comes up with not even a budge. We change views to another student who seems to have just witness the unjustly surroundings it is boy #5 Hachiro Motobuchi, Shizuoka High School's number 1 class clown, but at this moment he didn't seem to be in a clowning mood immediately noticing the metal collar on his neck and the class body asleep on their desks. At the time the class majority began to come too from their irregular slumber, everybody's attention quickly changed to a more important manner when somebody finally entered the room. He was a short pudgy fellow with jet black hair and devilish grin as he casually walked in, he went towards the blackboard casually writing in what seemed to be a name it wrote Yonemi Kamon after it said instructor. My name is Yonemi Kamon the man said although the students had already read it from off the board they were more interested in the ongoing situation which had them drugged and clamped with metal collars, before the man could speak again Hachiro Motobuchi jumped up, what the fuck is going on you sleazy bastard, with great astonishment the Kamon fellow didn't show any reaction towards the insulting comment said by the angry Motobuchi. Calm down my rather rambunctious friend all will be explained in due time, to start you all will be taking an exam a certain type of exam in which you'll be forced to kill your classmates until there is only but one survivor, after the relatively unknown man had said that the whole class began to got into a frenzy with that information girl #3 Keiko Tachigi in a soft voice asked you mean like murder each other. With a gremlin like smile Kamon said no murder is such a harsh word more like eliminate each other and with that the whole class became shocked, the first student to jump up was class clown Hachiro Motobuchi who said fuck you bastard that is not an exam I'm not going to kill for your pleasure you son of a ... but before Hachiro could finish his sentence a large bang erupted it was from a gun Yonemi Kamon was holding, a large amount of red ooze shot out from Hachiro's head quickly gushing rapidly. A student quickly rushed to the dead body of Motobuchi it was girl #4 Mizuki Ito she was Hachiro's best friend since middle school they always used to hang out together after school at her house to watch their favorite show mega shin, they even became more close in their early high school years when a bunch of guys mad fun of Mizuki the only person that came to her defense was Hachiro. Now Hachiro was dead for doing nothing but stand up for himself just as he always then another loud bang echoed from the pistol this time in the direction of Mizuki which hit her right square in the eye with blood gushing and loud shrieks coming from her as the blood leaked out onto the floor making a bigger puddle with the previous blood spilled by Hachiro's dead corpse, and with that Kamon began to fire another shot which hit Mizuki in the head sending pieces of brain everywhere. Now students is there anymore futile outbreaks that I must handle, so like I was saying it will be a fight to the death excluding the one survivor, now the juicy part all students will receive a duffel bag including a map,compass,food,first-aid kit,flashlight,food and a weapon. Now for the more important rules there are different zones which you can locate on the map every two hours these zones will become danger zones if any student is caught in a danger zone those pretty little collars on your neck will detonate


End file.
